A Broots Songfic
by JayVitolo
Summary: What happens between Broots and Miss Parker when the doors are closed?


A song-fiction by JayVitolo.

The tune is "Restless Tonight" by Finger Eleven.

I do not own the rights to the Pretender, if I did there would've been an ENDNG!

Broots' day is always the same. Sit in front of a beeping computer and try to find a man that doesn't want to be found. In the off chance Jarod leaves a clue, it becomes the tech's job to decipher the meaning. The only way to keep from losing his mind is to imagine his angel in leather, the only thing that can keep him coming back day after day. The child of the chairman, Miss Parker.

---------------------------------------------------

Restless tonight

Cause I wasted the light

Between both these times

I drew a really thin line

It's nothing I planned

And not that I can

But you should be mine

Across that line

---------------------------------------------------

Going in to Miss Parker's office always give the meek technician mixed joy. He's happy to see her and it always fuels his imagination ever time the meet. On the other hand, she treats him like a dog. Strangely though, he's comfortable with it. His daughter loves her; she wants to be just like the iron-willed Miss Parker. And when they were in Las Vegas tracking Jarod...he felt like he died and went to heaven. One of these days, he's going to tell her how he feels. She will know what kind of loops this feeble technician's heart does when she even glances at him.

The next time they meet. He'll tell her the next time they meet.

The mail delivery trolley comes by just as he makes up his mind. The young kid can't seem to figure out where to lay the small package he's holding. Broots stands and says he'll take it, prompting the kid to drop it on his computer desk.

Broots slumps into his chair as the kid leaves and stares at the package. This is his chance, its addressed to Miss Parker.

---------------------------------------------------

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

---------------------------------------------------

It's time to go and tell her the daily news about Jarod. He sent her another package today; this one seems lighter than the usual ones. Never mind, she needs to know. He makes his way to her office area and pushes the glass door open. He carefully peers in and notices her back is facing him. He carefully enters the room just as she turns her chair to face him.

"What is it Broots?"

The technician manages a meek smile. "Jarod still hasn't been located. But he sent his." He holds up a small box covered in manila packing paper.

"Really?" Miss Parker stands from her desk and begins to walk towards him.

Broots swallows hard as his eyes fall to the floor. Sheepishly he looks up and follows her leather boot clad legs up to the matching red leather skirt. He barely manages to glance at her white blouse covered in the red leather sports coat.

The snapping of fingers brings him back to the world of the living. "Is that it Broots?" Miss Parker looks annoyed.

"Wha? Um. Yeah." He bashfully looks to the floor again. "That's it."

"Then goodbye Broots."

He spins on his heels and exits the room, all the while kicking himself for not saying anything.

---------------------------------------------------

I promise I might

Not walk on by

Maybe next time

But not this time

Even though I know

I don't want to know

Yeah I guess I know

I just hate how it sounds

---------------------------------------------------

Without a second thought, he pushes the doors open again. Miss Parker quickly turns at the sudden noise coming from behind her to see Broots staring at her.

"I said goodbye Broots." She sets the package on her desk and places her hands on her hips.

He musters up enough courage for one word. "No." Was that really his voice that said that? Did he actually just say "no" to a Parker?

"What?" Miss Parker's emotions go from surprised to pissed in about five seconds. "What did you just say?"

Broots quickly clears his throat. "I said no."

"And why is that?" Mss Parker crosses her arms.

"I. I. I love." Broots can't seem to finish the sentence.

One of Miss Parker's eyebrows arch. "You love what?" A slight grin tugs at her lips as she continues. "Squash? Chevrolets? Red Bull?"

"You." Broots manages to chock the word out. "I l, l, love you."

For once in her life, Miss Parker is taken by surprise. "W, w, wha, what?"

---------------------------------------------------

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

---------------------------------------------------

Broots walks towards her and repeats the sentence, this time with more emphasis. "I love you Miss Parker." He grabs her in a hug and quickly becomes surprised at how she doesn't put up a fight.

"Really?" She returns the embrace and follows by pushing him onto her desk.

In a heartbeat she's straddling him and rips his shirt off. She smiles and leans towards him for a kiss.

And then...

The phone rings waking him from his dream. He leans backwards rubbing his eyes before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

Miss Parker's voice floods his ears. "Broots? What the hell are you doing? We're heading out to Jarod's latest lair. Move!" Her end cuts out.

Broots quickly stands and grabs his coat. His eyes are drawn to his computer desk as he sees a note. He grabs it and opens it. He carefully reads what it says, 'Thanks for telling me.' 'MP.' Broots looks at his computer screen with a puzzled expression.

---------------------------------------------------

Even though I know

I don't want to know

Yeah I guess I know

I just hate how it sounds

Read and Rate. Please. Oh, and stay tuned for the next chapter of Sphere of Influence. I'm working on it as you read this.


End file.
